


Праздник, бывший капитан и немного проблем

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, General, Pre-Slash, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у Хайзаки проблемы, на горизонте появляется Ниджимура</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник, бывший капитан и немного проблем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/gifts).



> Беты: Umbridge, vena dih, Аурум, Emberstone

Девчонка так отчаянно строила ему глазки, что Хайзаки повелся и пригласил ее погулять по городу. Все равно он свободен, а на улицах праздник. Да кто сможет удержаться и не потискать ту, что сама падает в руки? Вот и Хайзаки не удержался. Еще ни одна девчонка не отказывалась от встреч с ним, несмотря на то, что расставание потом частенько выливалось в головную боль с истериками и скандалами. Но это на его репутацию бабника никак не влияло – девчонки продолжали липнуть. 

— Убери лапы от нее! — раздался сзади гневный окрик. Хайзаки подумал сначала, что это не ему, но девчонка вдруг дернулась, и пришлось выяснять, какого черта происходит. Повернувшись на голос, Хайзаки увидел знакомую рожу и мысленно взвыл. Только пару дней назад разгреб свои немаленькие проблемы с этим гопником, а теперь что, снова? Девчонка прижалась к нему сильнее. То, что гопник был не один, оптимизма не добавляло. Да и девчонка явно неспроста к нему прицепилась, хотела, наверное, заставить ревновать или еще чего, только выбрала не того и попалась. Вон как скривилась теперь...

— Твоя девушка, говоришь? — усмехнулся Хайзаки и притянул девчонку поближе. — Так почему же она рядом со мной, а не с тобой? Значит, ты уже ей не подходишь.

Лицо гопника, имени которого Хайзаки предпочитал не помнить, побагровело, и это не могло не радовать. Он зло ухмыльнулся — дразнить таких личностей он любил не меньше, чем тискать девчонок.

— Я с ней еще поговорю, а вот ты — другая тема. 

Услышав эти слова, девчонка попыталась вывернуться из рук Хайзаки, осознала, что нарвалась на неприятности и если она не отлипнет от него — ей будет плохо. Сам Хайзаки на этот счет иллюзий не питал — проблемы будут у него. Жалобный всхлип — и девица предсказуемо заревела, изображая оскорблённую невинность. Хайзаки мысленно выругался – он терпеть не мог женских слез. 

— Сопли, дорогая, это не ко мне, — он бесцеремонно оттолкнул ее, и она, едва не споткнувшись, свалилась на своего дружка. — Пусть их твой бойфренд, или кто он там тебе, вытирает.

Стоило девчонке скрыться за спиной гопника, как другие парни пошли на Хайзаки. 

— Думаю нам надо поговорить, Хайзаки-кун, — мерзкая улыбочка на лице главаря ничего хорошего не предвещала. — Но не здесь.

Хайзаки ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. Пока он в сопровождении шестерок шел через толпу неизвестно куда, в голове крутились настойчивые мысли, как сбежать от отморозков, – одна нереальнее другой. Был бы главарь один — можно было бы и подраться, но одному против троих... Нет, при всем своем опыте он не собирался уповать на удачу. Каким бы он ни был драчуном, инстинкт самосохранения у него все же имелся. Но сегодня ему чуть-чуть не повезло. 

«Точно не мой день», — подумал он, представив грустные картинки, где он валяется в мусорной куче, и тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурные мысли. Насмотрелся вчера боевиков про мафию, черт возьми. 

Его сопровождающие были с ним согласны, толкнули его в темный тупик, обступили, не давая шанса сбежать. 

— Хайзаки-кун, кажется, я тебя предупреждал, чтобы ты и близко к моим девочкам не подходил, верно?

— Я понятия не имел, что эта швабра твоя, — огрызнулся Хайзаки. — Она сама так и липла ко мне, на все готовая.

Его начинала бесить вся эта откровенно неудачная компания, он хотел убраться отсюда подальше и продолжить веселье в гордом одиночестве. Додумать Хайзаки не дали. От первого удара в живот он с легкостью ушел, а вот второго в бок избежать не получилось. Боль тут же вспыхнула и растеклась под кожей горячей кляксой. Завтра там будет здоровый синяк, поморщился Хайзаки, впечатывая собственный кулак в чьи-то ребра. Следующий удар прошелся по лицу, разорвал губу, и во рту тут же появился металлический привкус. 

— И не надо делать из меня идиота, — прошипел он, сплевывая, ушел от очередного удара, чтоб попасть под другой, и едва не грохнулся на колени. «Вот черт, как знал, трое — это слишком много», — тревожным сигналом гудело в голове, но попытки отбиться он не оставлял. — Держи своих девиц при себе, мудила.

Последняя фраза была явно лишней — удары посыпались со всех сторон, а отступать было некуда — позади тупик. Раздался треск ткани, и Хайзаки почувствовал, как вечерний холод скользнул по спине, а затем — как царапнула кожу стена.

— Кажется у кого-то проблемы? — совсем рядом раздался знакомый голос. «А он что здесь забыл?!» — от изумления Хайзаки пропустил удар, но тут же вернул его и отпихнул одного из бугаев от себя.

— Никаких проблем, — с трудом выдавил Хайзаки и впечатал кулак в удачно подставленную челюсть второго, когда тот отвлекся. Он едва стоял на ногах, но признаваться, что ему нужна помощь, не хотел, даже несмотря на то, что сил и опыта в драках с таким количеством народа у него явно не хватало. Он снова поморщился от очередного болезненного попадания по руке, гопники не спешили отвлекаться на прибывшего. А зря.

— Не похоже что-то, — съехидничал Ниджимура, оттащил одного из бугаев от Хайзаки и аккуратно вырубил. Затем точно так же вырубил второго, который налетел на него, увидев, что приятель валяется бесчувственным. А третьего Хайзаки оставил себе и парой ударов отправил за остальными двумя отлеживаться на земле. Следующая встреча с ними явно выльется в большую проблему, но сейчас это не имело особого значения. Хайзаки, упершись ладонями в колени, тяжело и хрипло дышал. В боку кололо от боли, по виску стекал пот, щеку и губы саднило – наверняка он был похож на побитую собаку. Ниджимура появился очень вовремя, но об этом Хайзаки ему говорить не собирался. 

— Как видишь, проблемы решились сами собой,— кое-как отдышавшись, ответил Хайзаки. Выпрямившись, он осмотрел себя в неровном свете фонарей, зажегшихся несколько минут назад, и обнаружил, что порванные светлые брюки и футболка были безнадежно испорчены. И не погуляешь теперь, а в пустой дом возвращаться не хотелось. Не вышло в этом году с фейерверками. 

— Не без моей помощи, кстати, — фыркнул Ниджимура, потирая костяшки. Хайзаки посмотрел на него и с удивлением заметил, что Ниджимура был одет в темно-синюю юкату. Он невольно дернул бровью, пытаясь не засмеяться. 

— Ты сам-то что здесь забыл, да еще в таком виде?

— Фестиваль же, почему мне здесь не быть? — слегка недоуменно ответил Ниджимура и тут же окинул Хайзаки сочувствующим взглядом. — Мда, выглядишь ты херово. 

Хайзаки и без него подозревал, что выглядит не ахти. Отвратительный сегодня день, то блондинка-дура, то гопники, теперь еще и бывший капитан по его душу явился, лучше не бывает. Если пыль он мог стряхнуть в ближайшем фонтанчике, то с порванной одеждой и царапинами, которые до сих пор сильно кровоточили, было сложнее. Ниджимура, видимо, подумал так же, потому предложил Хайзаки пойти с ним. 

— У меня дома приведешь себя в порядок. Тут недалеко.

— Без тебя справлюсь. 

— Да неужели, — Ниджимура ухмыльнулся и, судя по всему, не поверил ни одному слову. Пойти к нему домой? Хайзаки слегка поежился, чего-чего, но приключений на сегодня ему явно больше чем хватило. Еще одного с Ниджимурой ему не хотелось. 

— Тебе незачем со мной возиться, я уже не в клубе, — огрызнулся он, на что тут же получил подзатыльник. Хайзаки недовольно скривился – опека Ниджимуры и до его ухода из клуба напрягала, а после… Хоть Ниджимура и опекал его меньше, чем раньше, но совсем не отстал.

— Идиот, — покачав головой, ответил Ниджимура. — Вечно ты наживаешь на свою задницу приключений. Хоть сегодня мог бы и воздержаться от этого.

— Я одного не пойму, тебе-то что с этого?

Ниджимура оставил вопрос без ответа, улыбнувшись краем губ. Он просто повернулся и направился к заполненной гуляющими людьми улице.

— Ты сам пойдешь или тебе помочь? — спросил, не оборачиваясь. Выбора у Хайзаки не было: идти самому или висеть кулем на спине бывшего капитана. Ну не бегать же от него, это просто глупо. В том, что Ниджимура вырубит его в случае отказа и взвалит на плечо, Хайзаки не сомневался – тот мог. Хайзаки скривился и пробормотал себе под нос, что в состоянии идти сам.

И, засунув руки в карманы, медленно потащился следом.

***

В квартире Ниджимуры на предпоследнем этаже одной из высоток оказалось как-то пусто. Выключенный везде свет, тишина, отсутствие каких-то присущих дому звуков — все это несколько напрягло Хайзаки. Пару раз он посматривал назад, подумывая тихо слинять, но не стал рисковать.

— Дома никого, — ответил Ниджимура на вопросительный взгляд Хайзаки, замершего возле входной двери. — И я не маньяк, мучить не буду, если ты про это подумал. Разувайся и проходи, вторая дверь направо. 

Скинув кроссовки, Хайзаки через несколько шагов оказался в комнате Ниджимуры. Сразу, как только включил свет, понял, что это именно его комната, аккуратная, строгая, полная противоположность комнате самого Хайзаки, в которой царил вечный хаос. Светло-серые стены, зеленовато-голубые занавески и аккуратно заправленная кровать. Везде были развешаны турнирные таблицы, результаты тренировок и аналитические выкладки, до сих пор еще не убранные. Среди всего этого Хайзаки наткнулся на листок со своим именем, и усмехнулся, прочитав там — «Присмотреть за Хайзаки. Если его вовремя приструнить — играет отлично». Где-то внутри неприятно царапнуло. Ниджимура единственный, кто пытался увидеть в нем хоть что-то хорошее.

Стопка книжек и тетрадей — Ниджимура готовился к выпускным экзаменам — вызвали в голове тупую боль. Сам Хайзаки болтался где-то в середине рейтинговой таблицы, не прилагая особых усилий подняться выше.

— Хайзаки, — раздалось сзади. Хайзаки повернулся и увидел Ниджимуру с аккуратной стопкой одежды в руках – Хайзаки разглядел среди вещей полотенце. — Ванная в конце коридора, приведешь себя в порядок. Когда переоденешься — скажешь.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я надену это? 

Похожая на оскал улыбка на лице Ниджимуры не оставила ему выбора. И Хайзаки не стал дальше дерзить, просто вздохнул и забрал вещи из рук Ниджимуры.

— Я буду на кухне, — ответил тот и оставил его в комнате. Хайзаки посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркальной дверце шкафа и скривился. Выглядел он все же хуже, чем предполагал: царапины на щеке, грязное пятно на шее... 

Примерно через двадцать минут Хайзаки вернулся в комнату, натягивая на ходу темно-серую юкату. Она пахла чистотой и еще чем-то знакомым, то ли лимоном, то ли апельсином. После короткого душа, смывшего пот и грязь, стало намного легче, хотя убитая к чертям одежда и синяки по всему телу не радовали совершенно, но одно хорошо — кости были целы. Посмотрев на полосатый оби, Хайзаки мучительно попытался вспомнить, как правильно завязать узел. Он пробовал сделать это пару раз и решил плюнуть и оставить узел как получится. Какая разница, как он завязан, все равно никому до него дела не будет. И когда на его пальцы легли другие – сухие и прохладные, он едва не заорал от ужаса.

Над ухом раздался самодовольный смешок. 

— Черт, Ниджимура… — сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Ниджимура, прижавшись к его спине, завязал пояс спокойными уверенными движениями, затянув узел, как и требовалось. 

— Решил проверить, не нужна ли тебе помощь, — Ниджимура расправил складку на воротнике, провел ладонями по плечам, убирая морщинки на рукавах. — Неплохо выглядишь. 

Он мягко потрепал Хайзаки по макушке, заставив занервничать и покраснеть. Он мотнул головой в попытке избавиться от смущения и, сделав шаг вперед, высвободился из кольца рук, пробормотав:

— Иди к черту. 

Снова раздался смешок, Ниджимура с ехидцей в глазах спросил:

— Так на фейерверки смотреть пойдешь?

— Да, — буркнул Хайзаки и, не глядя на Ниджимуру, схватил со стола ключи, кошелек и телефон. Обошел его и едва ли не бегом направился к выходу, где рядом с ботинками стояли две пары сандалий. Хайзаки сразу понял, что вторая пара предназначалась для него. Кажется, даже здесь Ниджимура предусмотрел все.

***

Они шли рядом по заполненной веселящимися людьми улице и молчали. Хайзаки, чувствуя какое-то странное спокойствие, смотрел на довольного Ниджимуру, жующего только что купленные данго, и не понимал, почему тот возится с ним. Притащил в команду, заставил тренироваться и играть, следил за ним – все это не могло быть просто так. Хайзаки помотал головой, отгоняя головную боль и глупые мысли.

— Ниджимура…

— Да? 

— Почему ты не пошел на праздник с друзьями или девушкой? — спросил он, когда они начали спускаться по широким ступеням каменной лестницы, откуда открывался совершенно потрясающий вид на местность: вдали виднелась серебристая лента реки, иглы высоток прорезали небо, дорожки освещали яркие фонари. 

— Так получилось, — уклонился от ответа Ниджимура, заставляя Хайзаки снова почувствовать неладное.

— А я тебе зачем понадобился?

— Ты так упорно изображаешь из себя плохого парня, что забываешь о последствиях, как сегодня, — рассмеялся Ниджимура и остановился на ступеньку ниже. И, кинув через плечо взгляд, продолжил: — Должен же кто-то тебя хоть иногда останавливать. Почему бы не я?..

«Но я же не маленький, чтоб за мной присматривать!» — хотел было возмутиться Хайзаки, но ему помешали глухие удары и свист ракет, которые вдруг обрушились на них. Через считанные секунды небо расчертили разноцветные фейерверки, освещающие округу мягким призрачным светом. 

Ниджимура много раз мог от него избавиться, выгнать из клуба, но никогда не пользовался своим положением, а грубоватая опека и настойчивое внимание, как только что осознал Хайзаки, все это время незаметно грели. 

— Идиот, — только и смог произнести Хайзаки, прикусив губу. Он сам не очень понимал, к кому это относилось: к нему или же к Ниджимуре. 

— Ты что-то сказал, Хайзаки? 

Глядя на его спокойное лицо, Хайзаки почему-то вдруг захотелось, чтобы Ниджимура перестал недооценивать его.

— Тебе послышалось, — соврал Хайзаки, внутренне радуясь, что взрывы и свист ракет заглушили его слова. Осталось лишь поблагодарить Будду, что Ниджимура очень вовремя отвернулся и не заметил, как он покраснел.

У него еще будет время доказать Ниджимуре, что тот не зря в него верит.


End file.
